


Force rain

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oneshot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lucci's a fucking sick bastard for many things but this takes the cakeKinktober 2019Day 2 Watersports





	Force rain

There was something seriously fucking wrong with Lucci. He was absolutely insane and Paulie was pissed with himself because how had he never seen how fucking off the bastard was? How had all of this just missed him by? How had he invited this raging madman into his bed so often and how the hell had he been oblivious to how fucking off Lucci was?

Yes, it was the best sex he had ever had and he had been in love back then but the man he had fallen for and been vulnerable for. That man had never existed. The true Lucci was something scary and very different. And the worst thing about this was that for some reason Paulie was exactly the same place that he had been in the beginning he had thought Enies Lobby the end.

He had gone home after everything and burned the sheets. Torched them and every inch of the things that Lucci had left behind he had drank and he had celebrated and he had sworn to move on. He had ignored the rumours. Focused his eyes on his saviours the strawhats and firmly moved the fuck on.

And then he had turned around and Lucci was back. That was the scary thing. He was back with white clothes a CP-0 mask and a pocket full of things to force Paulie into submission. Even though Paulie knew the truth and he was full of rage towards Lucci he was unable to run and escape.

There were too many people behind him and too many people depending on him. He could not just book it and run, there was no way that he could run.

He would not get far, the moment he ran no one would ever see him again. Lucci would do what he had threatened the moment he caught up to Paulie. There was no running from CP-0 Lucci had his cards and he knew how to play them well. Paulie was stuck under his claws once more and he was forced to kneel. Forced to play Lucci’s games and he was forced to submit. It was not fair but it was what Paulie had to face and accept.

Lucci had the upper hand and he was not going to give it up. the bastard was not hiding his true self now. He was smug and happy he liked to ruin the past for Paulie. He liked to hurt Paulie and he liked to make him cry. He liked to remind him of the past and let Paulie know just how close he had been to the truth.

The things that Paulie wanted to forget, Lucci liked to bring up and wave before his eyes like some sort of sick flag. Those times he had wondered about how big Lucci was and how thick he was. The times he swore that he saw something off if Lucci’s aroused face. The times he had sworn he felt claws on his hips or on his shoulder.

Little things, Lucci losing control when really fucking him. Paulie hated to think back to their shared past but he did not have that much of a choice there. Lucci kept brining it up and forcing it before his eyes so what the hell could Paulie really do but face the fucking thing? It was not as if he wanted to think about those days.

He had been tricked he had been fooled and he had been in love with a lie. No, he was chained up to the true Lucci and the bastard had no intention of letting him get away. There was no escape for Paulie and even worse he was determined to humiliate Paulie all the way down to his bones. The sick fucking bastard that he was. He could not let anything go and he just had to get the last laugh somehow. He refused to let Paulie go and he had to make Paulie kneel.

It was not just sex and forcing Paulie to suck him off. It was not just chaining him up, teasing him and marking him up. it was not just times of spanking and teasing. It was not just Lucci intentionally trying to freak him out using the power of his fruit during sex. It was not just that at all. It would be far easier if it had been those things. Or at least Paulie liked to think so sometimes.

No it was that Lucci liked to show him off and he always had horrible sick ideas about how and when to do so. There was no escape for any of that.

Paulie shuddered where he lay on the tiles of the bathroom. Lucci had dragged him in here, cleaned him up and left him after the den den mushi had started to ring. It had been a relief.

While cleaning him up Lucci had been pressing against him his hard cock leaving slick trails against Paulie the entire time. The things that Lucci had been hotly whispering Paulie did not want to hear them. He had no interest in hearing those things from such a sick bastard.

When the bathroom door opened again Lucci looked amused. He was dressed again too. white again. Since his promotion it was as if he knew no other colour. Paulie looked away before he closed his eyes tightly. Lucci laughed before he picked him up. he did not sling Paulie over his shoulder, he wished he did. It would have been easier to stand than this carry.

“Put me down.” He gritted as he was carried out the bathroom.

“Don’t worry.” Lucci laughed before he tossed Paulie onto the bed. He was quick to sit against the headboard and pull Paulie naked onto his lap. Paulie frowned when he saw a long tray of water bottles on the nightstand. “It was only to hurry things.” He reached for a bottle and flicked off the cap. “Drink.”

“What the fuck are you up to now you sick fucking-“ Paulie cut himself off so he didn’t choke when Lucci shoved the bottle towards him. He closed his eyes and drank. He could not tell if it was doctored or anything. It looked and tasted normal. But this guy worked for the devil government so anything was possible.

“The whole thing.” Lucci’s voice was right in his ear and Paulie had to fight back the warmth that tried to spread through him. Instead he focused on drinking. When the bottle was empty Lucci uncorked another. “Drink this as well.”

What the hell was this bastard trying to do? Paulie closed his eyes and finished that bottle as well and groaned when he heard another bottle uncork. “Seriously?”

“Drink.” Was hissed into his ear so Paulie swore and groaned before he did just that. He had an opinion on this but the faster he did this the faster time would move and he would be free until Lucci got bored and dragged him out again.

Paulie had just finished that bottle when Lucci pulled him properly back against him. He shivered at the feeling of Lucci hard in his pants poking at him. Fucking sick freak. He arranged Paulie so that he was in his lap before he lifted Paulie up a bit. The bastard was going to fuck Paulie without even taking his clothes off-

A knock at the door made Paulie free as he looked at the door. “Come.” Lucci’s voice made him pale. The door opening made him look at Lucci.

“You can’t be fucking-“ Lucci covered his mouth with one hand before two white figures with masks dragged a man inside that was beaten up and tied up.

“Leave him.” Lucci purred. “And get out. Lock the door behind you.” Paulie was burning with humiliation as he tried to avoid the look of the man that was at the edge of the bed. But Lucci did not even give him that much mercy because he dragged them both to the edge of the bed before the man. “Spandam.”

“B-Bo-Boss.” The man spluttered through his ruined face. “I’m sorry so sorry Boss. Please forgive me don’t kill me!”

“I’m not going to kill you.” Lucci purred as he settled Paulie against him. Paulie wanted to melt into the ground before the name caught at him. He peered at the ruined face before his eyes widened in shock. This could not be happening.

The sound of Lucci unzipping his zipper caught all of Paulie’s attention because Lucci had to be joking. He really intended to do that here? Now? With this man right in front of them? Paulie was so far from being turned on, he was limp as a fish. He might have been slickened and opened but this was different to how Lucci did things. He liked Paulie to be hard so he could force him into cumming. So Paulie had to face that he came for his enemy. Sick fuck that he was.

“Paulie.” Lucci whispered into his ear. “What do you think about this scum right here? Doesn’t he deserve to be crushed for what he did to everyone? Doesn’t he deserve humiliation and pain? He’s a useless thing.” Lucci grunted as he slowly began to press into Paulie.

Paulie could only try to breathe as Lucci’s cock pressed into him. It was scorching hot and he might have been prepared but the thickness always took him off-guard. Lucci was just so big and thick. It was unfair to wield such a thing and Paulie was stupidly weak to Lucci’s cock.

Lucci had barely seated himself before Paulie felt a twinge of discomfort. “Lucci-“ Paulie refused to look down at the bubbling man kneeling on the ground. “You have to stop… my stomach.” It was so full. “Let me have a break Lucci.”

Lucci’s first response was to roll his hips in a way that made Paulie flinch at the tension and pressure that spread through him. He was riding this out and it was not pleasant. The feeling of needing to relieve himself. It was all he could think about.

“We just started. You stay here.” Lucci’s voice had already deepened. He was not chasing his pleasure in a way that could not be ignored. Not yet. He was just lightly rolling his hips and making Paulie fee it with every roll and thrust. Paulie’s breath hitched every time because while his cock was not getting hard, he desperately needed to go and his cock was slowly revealing that fact.

“I need.” Paulie gasped as his cock jerked at a deep thrust from Lucci. “You need to stop Lucci. Just for a second. Just for a moment Lucci.” He begged. “Please just for a moment you need to do this Lucci. Please!”

“No. I won’t let you go anywhere.” Lucci’s dark laughter cleared Paulie’s mind for a moment. He shivered as Lucci thrusts spread through him. Rocked his body and pressed alarming places.

“You.” The waters. This had been planned out. “You sick son of a bitch.” Paulie hissed as Lucci’s thrusts picked up. Every deep thrust reminded Paulie how badly he had to piss. And every rock of Lucci’s hips reminded him how hard he was fighting not to do it right there. “You’re fucking sick you planned this!” He had to have planned this the sick fucking fuck that he was.

“Entertain me Paulie.” Lucci spread Paulie’s legs wider before he pulled Paulie backwards. The change made Lucci go harder and deeper. Even though that was the last thing that Paulie wanted. He started to feel it within himself. he started to shiver and twitch and he hated it so much. It was fucked up and tears sprang to his eyes but eventually if Lucci kept at this fucked up thing, his body would respond. His skin already felt warmer.

“Fuck you. Fuck you.” Paulie gasped as he looked down at the beaten man that Lucci had brought in. “Something is wrong with your fucking head. You want to fuck with one your people right there and-“ Lucci’s fast deep thrusts robbed his breath. He shuddered and let his head dip. “Fuck you.” He sobbed as his legs trembled. Lucci had pressed against a spot that made his thighs tremble.

“Spandam.” Lucci purred as Paulie slumped against him. “Here’s a bonus from me. Your boss.” He chuckled as Paulie gave him. Sobs escaped him as he watched his cock jerk up and spray the man kneeling before them. Lucci just grew harder inside of him as they watched Paulie piss over the man on the ground.

“Fucking sick.” Paulie sobbed as Lucci began to move again. He was bigger than before, thicker, and the way he slammed inside of Paulie with low growls let him know this was not going to be over anytime soon. Paulie felt tears flow down his cheeks as he waters his piss drip from Spandam’s lowered head. Lucci’s thrusts rocked his body as the man continued to fuck him. He doubted this was close to being over.

X

“Kick him Paulie. Step on him.” Lucci hissed in his hear as he bottomed out inside of Paulie. “Or I’ll make you drink again. You want that?” Paulie could only shake his head. He was tired of that. No more water. His cock was hard and throbbing and all he wanted now was to cum and go to sleep.

Lucci had made him drink again and made him piss all over his beaten subordinate again. Then again. Paulie was dizzy from the whole ordeal. It was fucking sick that was what it was but what could he do? He was stuck.

He closed his eyes before he stepped on Spandam’s lowered head. It was damp because of him. Lucci throbbed inside of him when he moved his foot to the man’s shoulder and pressed down on it.

“That’s it.” Lucci’s thrusts jolted Paulie. He fucked him hard and fast the sounds echoing through the room. “Step on him Paulie.” He growled in Paulie’s ear. “Again. Kick him in the head if you have to.” He hissed as he went deep over and over again.” Paulie’s cock was throbbing with every deep thrust. “This is so amusing.” He hissed as he continued to move.

Paulie closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure making his insides quiver rather than what he had to do. He stomped, kicked at Spandam and kept his eyes closed as he sobbed and trembled. Then he shuddered when Lucci hit a good spot. Then the bastard did it again. Paulie reached back, sank his fingers into Lucci’s hair as he leaned back against Lucci’s front and came. He trembled and shivered through it his breath hitching.

“Good. Very good.” Lucci hissed before his hands sank onto Paulie’s hips. Paulie trembled and yelped as Lucci made him move again. Moved hard and deep before Lucci froze himself. he growled low before he bit Paulie’s neck hard. His teeth had to have shifted. “Perfect.” Lucci rasped as he throbbed deep inside of Paulie. “Perfect.”


End file.
